Agent of His Heart
by MajorWhitlocklvr89
Summary: Newly reinstated, James Bond is immediately sent on assignment with a new partner: Amelia Howard. Already butting heads, can James and Amelia complete the assignment without killing each other? Can love change how they see each other? What will happen when an old lover comes back from the dead? Contains mention of dead lovers and mature subjects..
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the worlds in which I write about...I just mess with the character's lives**

**So don't sue me!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello again...so another new story. This is James Bond oriented. I would probably say it would fall in between Casino Royale and Skyfall but really you can imagine it going on in anytime between the 3 Daniel Craig Bond movies.**

**I will be trying to update all of my stories soon but right now I'm trying to start stories for some new banners that I was gifted with...so check this one out and I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: A New Partner?**

James Bond, newly restored OO7 agent to the British Secret Service, was fidgeting. Riding in a car with his superior was not one of his favorite things to do and M. was not making it any easier. Apparently they were going to meet someone to discuss plans for a new operation. According to M, his mission against Le Chiffre was not over quite yet.

According to some new intelligence from an allied agency, the remaining assets that Le Chiffre had at his death were still be accessed. The intelligence had an idea of whom, but they were unable to act because the suspect was not within their jurisdictional parameters. Basically, they couldn't touch him and needed the help of the British.

James had been recalled from his government mandated retraining/vacation. Immediately upon his return he was ushered to M's office and told of the mission that was planned. He and a female agent would pose as husband and wife and worm their way into the target's life and business. Again, according to the intel their target was a huge family man that kept his business as far away from them as possible.

Since the funds belonged to a dead man that was killed b yet another dead man and organization, this was their top priority. James and M were now on their way to meet the woman who would become his partner and his 'wife' for all purposes during this mission. James was not happy. The last time he worked with a woman she ended up betraying him and breaking his heart. He swore then and there that it would never happen again. He would do what was necessary to make their cover work, but no more than that.

As he and M rode in the car he asked, "So what is this woman like? Is she even an agent?" M rolled her eyes and said, "Yes Bond she is. She technically is retired but agreed that if the mission called for her she would be available. Not that I blame her after what she's been through." "What do you mean?" "She was one of our top agents before you came around. She was also married to another agent that was in the field most of the time. She lessened her participation in the service shortly after her son was born, stating that he needed at least one parent that wasn't absent most of the time. Unfortunately it didn't matter what she wanted. The boy died two years ago after a rather nasty fight against cancer. Had it since he was an infant. She was grieving from that loss when I had to deliver the news that her husband had been killed in action. Well, he died in hospital but from wounds sustained on the job. After that, she left the service entirely, only giving us assistance when Q needed it. Rather good with computers she is."

James nodded but was slightly furious. He said, "So you want to put with a woman who hasn't been in the field for years and is probably still grieving for her son and husband? You must be mad." "James, I know you have a way with women, but she isn't like your usual type of tarts. This girl is intelligent and frankly, she will probably give you a run for your money." She turned away from him to look at some paperwork and after a few seconds said, "James, you hurt her in anyway, I'll kill you myself."

"Who is she to you?" Looking up she said, "She's like a daughter to me, so don't fuck with her." They sat in silence the rest of the way, James contemplating the type of woman he was about to be partnered up with. Approximately thirty minutes later, they pulled up to a large gate and after giving their names, passed through it to park in front of a very large mansion style home. M handed him a file and said, "Read up on her before we go inside. Might lessen your chances of getting shot." "She's that good?" "Graduated early and at the top of her class in sniper training school with the SAS."

They were about to walk to the front door when a voice said, "Get the bloody hell of my property and don't come here again." James turned to find a rather beautiful, yet angry woman standing there with a sawed off shotgun pointed right at him and M. He thought, **'Well this should be interesting.**

Minding the fact that she was holding a shotgun that could put a giant hole in his gut if fired, he gazed at the woman. She was beautiful in a way that he really couldn't describe. Life had been hard on her, he could tell from her eyes. She had the same haunted, dead look in her eyes that he had. Part of being an agent he thought, but probably also due to the rapid succession of deaths in her life. He couldn't blame her for her attitude towards himself and M. After all the last time she had seen M was probably the same day she was told her husband died.

The woman's glare intensified as she said, "Didn't you hear what I said? Get the hell off my property and leave me alone. We have nothing to say or do with each other." M came forward a little and said, "Amelia, we need to talk dear." Amelia gave a cruel sarcastic laugh before she said, " You need to talk to me? That's rich, considering that you had nothing to say to me when Alex died and you were a cold bitch to me at Gabriel's funeral. So you can stop with the bull, get back in your car and get out of my life, again."

She started to walk back in the house when M said, "It concerns Gabriel's killer Amelia." Amelia froze and the gun in her hands seemed to slack. James saw her face go as pale as a ghost and walked to her. Easing the gun out of her hands he said, "Let's get you inside madam. You can yell all you like after you've sat down." A small smile graced her lips as she said, "You're right. And please call me Amelia. Madam makes me sound old."

Smirking, James led her inside and followed her instructions to the parlor where he helped her to a chair and then, after gaining her permission, made her a large scotch. Handing her the glass, James watched as she drained it in a matter of seconds and walk over to get another. She sipped this one and her color slowly returned. She turned to James and M and said, "You have ten minutes. Tell me about Gabriel's killer."

M turned to James and rolling his eyes, James handed her the other file in his hand. Amelia took it and glanced quickly at the information within it. Afterwards, she turned to James and said, "Make yourself a drink, this is about to get interesting." She tossed the file onto the table and said, "It's been two years since Gabriel's death and this is what you came here for? You want me and a man I've never met to pose as husband and wife in order to get this guy? What the hell made you think of me?"

M stood and said, "Well I believed that you would want to go after the man that killed your husband. Not to mention that we don't have very many female agents that are field qualified. Even retired you're the best option the service has at this moment." Amelia nodded and asked James, "What do you think of all of this Mister..?" "James Bond, at your service. Frankly I don't like it either, but I also don't like unfinished business. This target is part of an old case that M and I thought was over and done with. If she says that you are the best option, then I'll believe her."

Amelia nodded again and asked, "Can I take the night to think about it? I have a shift to work and if I'm going to do this, I need to let my boss know anyway." James asked, "You work?" Her glare was back as she said, "What, you thought that this place runs on fairydust? I inherited it from my husband and while I can leave it to someone, I have to be dead first. I need money for bills and other stuff so I work. Got a problem with that?" Shaking his head he said, "Forgive me, I didn't mean to be rude. Where do you work?"

The smirk that came upon her face told him that there was something about this woman that he didn't understand. That she would always keep in on his toes. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a card. Handing it to him she said, "Tell you what. Show up there tonight without Madame M here in tow and we'll talk. We'll see what you think about me after that. Now if you two could please leave, I have too much to do before I start my shift and I would really like to be alone."

M and James nodded and left. As they walked out, James saw the memorial that she had placed in another room. He saw the traditional flag and fresh flowers placed by a framed photo of a man. Remembering his own near death experiences, he was reminded that this woman had lost everything dear to her and could possibly lose all she had left. He and M left the property and as they drove off he looked at the card she handed him. As he looked at the name he started to laugh and when M asked him what was so funny he said, "Well, she definitely isn't who I thought she was. Tonight should be interesting."

**AN: Okay so that was the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Will update as soon as I can**


End file.
